


Touch of the Heavens

by jimercurys



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I Tried, Other, Poor Brian, he just really misses his best friend, i made myself cry while writing this, i miss freddie too, this is my first time writing something queen related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimercurys/pseuds/jimercurys
Summary: It's late and Brian is tired, but cannot sleep. So he has a late night chat with an old friend.





	Touch of the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think Brian ever goes out and looks at the stars and talks to Freddie?" - rogertaylor-39 on tumblr. I didn't come up with the idea, but I really liked it and decided to write this short (and terribly written) blurb.

            It was about three in the morning when Brian May finally returned to his house in London. After being in the United States for the past four days, London seemed like heaven to him. Sure, Award shows, and events were nice to attend, especially if that meant supporting his hardworking boys, but Brian is 71 years old. He’s just at that age where being home is a better fit for him.

            He entered his house and scanned the dark and empty area. He searched the wall for the light switch, closing the door behind him. He winced once the light hit his sensitive eyes. _Anita must be asleep, I don’t want to wake her._ he thought to himself.

            A long, tired sigh came from the man. He may be tired, but he knew if he tried to sleep right now, it would not be successful. He can’t sleep right now. Jet lag had hit him, and his adrenaline was still flowing. And who could blame him? He performed in front of a crowd at one of the most prestigious Hollywood events, The Oscars, and the movie he helped create won four Oscars tonight. Brian was on cloud nine right now. It seemed like nothing could ruin his perfect mood right now.

            He made his way to his backyard. It was a beautiful night: quiet, pretty stars all around the sky, and big full moon. It was enough to make the astrophysicist smile. He looked around and soon began to drag his favorite lawn chair over to the big tree and plopped down.

            He inhaled the crisp air slowly, feeling the cool air fill up his lungs. He closed his eyes and began to exhale. _The Oscar goes to…Bohemian Rhapsody! And the Oscar goes to…Rami Malek!_ Those words echoed through his head over and over again.  He was proud of the cast that worked on this movie, especially Rami. He worked so hard and the fact Rami was getting so many awards for his talent made Brian’s heart explode with pride.

            But then…Brian’s heart sank.

            He remembered. Rami’s speech. Rather, all of Rami’s acceptance speeches he gave this award season. They made Brian think of someone, an old friend.

            _Freddie Mercury._

In September, it will be 28 years without Freddie, and Brian still misses him dearly. Anytime Rami thanked Freddie in his speeches or when an interviewer asks so many questions about Freddie, Brian’s heart would ache and so many memories from the past would start rushing back. With all the press conferences, interviews, and award shows Brian’s been attending ever since Bohemian Rhapsody released, Brian’s longing for Freddie only grew.

            A sigh came from the man and he rubbed his tired face. He tried to push his thoughts to the back of his head like he normally did.

           But Freddie was on Brian’s mind, and it seemed like it wasn’t going to stop soon.

            Shaky breathing started to come from him. His heart was racing, and it felt like he had a huge lump in his throat. He blinked, and a hot tear rolled down his cheek. He stared up at the starry night sky and bit the inside of his cheek. _He’s up there. Freddie is up there amongst the stars._

            He shook his head and wiped the tears that were building up at the brim of his blue eyes. He started to calm down and swallowed hard before clearing his throat.

            “Hey, Freddie.” He managed to quietly say.

            He bit the inside of his cheek again and broke his gaze from the sky. He cleared his throat again. It felt awkward to him. He was just…talking himself.

            _No, no. I’m not talking to myself. I’m talking to Freddie._ He convinced himself. He looked back up at the stars and let out a shaky sigh. “Um,” He twiddled with his fingers anxiously. “How are you, Fred?” The feeling of a big lump in his throat returned, and Brian was trying everything to fight back a sob. He tightly gripped the arm rests of the chair.  

            “I, I miss you, Freddie. You have no idea.” He choked out. He then buried his face in his hands and tears began to fall endlessly. All these years of bottled up, repressed emotions finally caught up to Brian. He knew he had to face it now. After letting out that much needed cry, Brian sighed shakily and began to calm down.

            He glanced up at the sky and chuckled, he felt sort of embarrassed. “Sorry. I know you probably don’t want me…like this, crying and what not.” He cleared his throat and moved his gaze to the ground. He stared at the grass and was trying to think of something to tell his best friend.

            His puffy eyes looked back up. “So, Freddie,” He began, trying to sound somewhat normal. “Um, did you know that we made a film about you? Roger and I helped with the process. We helped make that movie possible. Um, its…it’s good. Fans really love it and it’s winning a lot of awards. We won four Oscars for that movie, Freddie. Rami won-” Brian’s ears perked up. “Oh!” He exclaimed, he remembered. “Freddie, this kid, Rami, he played you in the movie. He is just beyond talented and he did an amazing job playing you, Fred. Rami is a pure sweetheart, and I really believe that you two would’ve gotten along just fine.”

            He was trying to contain his composure, but his smile continued to grow. “This lad who played me, his name is Gwilym. It’s funny actually, because he looks and sounds…so much like me, it’s kind of scary.” He laughed. “He is such a nice gentleman, Fred. Oh, and let me tell you this: this lad named Ben played Roger in the film. He lied, saying that he knew how to play the drums. But when it came time to play, he admitted he had no clue how to play. That’s such a Roger thing to do, huh? And- and the lad, Joe, he played John and he is just…a complete sweetheart. God, Freddie, I just wish you could meet these boys, because I just know that you would have loved them, because Rog and I sure do. I really wish...you could have been there for so many of the things we've been doing lately. We've gone to so many awards shows in the past few months. I'm not going to lie, Fred, it can be pretty overwhelming and tiring sometime. But I knew if you were there, you would've probably liked it. ” He shrugged.  

            “I wish you can see how they recreated all our outfits and such for the movie. They even recreated Live Aid, Fred. And I…I can’t put into words how incredible it was. The way those boys recreated everything.." Brian tailed off as he lost his thought, reminiscing about how blown away he was when saw the boys recreate Live Aid on the first day of filming. "I just…know that you would have been blown away. I know that you would have been so, so proud.” He stayed silent for a while and before he knew it, he yawned and noticed his puffy eyes were heavier than before. He let out a long sigh.

            “Well. Freddie, I think I’m going to head inside now.” He bit his lip and thought to himself for a few seconds. He grinned and looked back up to his friend. “I think I’ll come back and talk to you again tomorrow, yeah?” A sigh of relief came from. He smiled softly. “I love you, Freddie Mercury. A-And I hope you know that I still think about you every day. I mean, Roger and I still consider you our best friend. A-And…maybe Deaky does too. In fact, I know he does..” He shrugged, sighing once more. “I know you’re looking out for us Freddie, and I appreciate you for that.”

 He stood from his chair. “I can’t wait to see you again, Freddie. Oh! And please tell Jim I said hi, too! You must’ve been ecstatic when you two were finally reunited, hm? But, we can talk about that tomorrow.” He chuckled and headed back to the door.

He stopped himself and turned around. He gazed up at his best friend once more. “I love you. Always.” He pressed his finger tips to his lips and then rose his hand up to the sky. “I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight, Freddie.” He smiled. He headed back inside, feeling like a huge weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. Brian slipped into bed and finally went to sleep.


End file.
